The Ice Titan
by RemyxZer0
Summary: Another Tournament at the Coliseum...with a surprise twist when Sora thinks he is the winner...
1. The Unstoppable Sora

Hey people, what's up? This is my first fan fic that was meant to be a fan fic, so, be gentle! This is a revised version and hopefully I will have all of the chapters revised soon. I'm putting my own little spin on some of the characters but I hope that it all works. You can let me know in the reviews you WILL write me. Sound good to you? Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ice Titan by:S.S.Wizard8387

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is unfortunately for me, NOT MINE! So stop pestering me with these legal matters of the ownership. If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be on my beach house sipping some sort of mixed drink while staring at beautiful women jumping up and down and...and...any way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all.

A little bit of Humor, some romance, a chunk of Action, and a dash of Sexual Content and PG-13 Unsuitable language. Rated: M for that very reason

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The unstoppable Sora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a burst of light the Ultima Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. Holding it out in front of him for a moment, he took a deep breath and smiled.  
"This tournament will be like all the rest, a piece of cake" he said out loud. The keyblade then disappeared and Sora walked over to the window. Staring out of it he took a deep breath in and felt the warm ocean breeze sweep over him, making his huge brown hair sway and intoxicating his being. Closing his eyes to the sunlight, he heard a rustle of the bed sheets behind him. Smiling to himself, Sora turned to stare at the beautiful Kairi. She was tangled in the sheets on the bed, but one of her breasts still stuck out from the recent sheet tumble. Sora shook his head while remembering the previous night's events.  
"That girl always did have a way of wearing me out, which is saying something" he said to himself. "Just thinking about last night sends chills down my spine." He walked over to where Kairi lay, completely naked save the sheets that covered most of her petite, beautiful body. Her face was scrunched up and her auburn hair was in strands and tangles around her face. Thinking that she must be cold, Sora covered her completely with the sheet again. She moaned and rolled over so her back was facing him, taking the sheet with her. With her butt hanging out in all its flaming glory, Sora noticed goose bumps forming up her back and down her legs. His smile growing wider he figured that if she got cold enough, she would cover herself back up. Then he wondered how the hell she could be cold when the sun was on its way to its highest point, but shrugged it off and walked down the stairs of his beach house. With all the munny collected on his journey with Donald and Goofy, he remodeled the ENTIRE island of Destiny (better known as Destiny Island). The place was utterly amazing, with each part harboring the specific likes of he and his friends. Life without parents, amazing...

Hearing sizzling and crackling of something frying, Sora took another deep breath as he was walking down the totally enclosed stair well. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Selphie working diligently in the kitchen, as usual.  
"Selphie, have I ever told you that I love you?" Sora asked her as he spotted a mountain of bacon on the table next to stacks of pancakes and heaping piles of eggs.  
"Only when I am making food that you like Sora" she said in an amused tone to which Sora just replied with a chuckle.  
"Where are Wakka and Riku?" Sora asked dazedly.  
"I think Wakka is trying to teach Riku to play Blitz Ball again" she answered him while adding the finishing touches to the brunch.  
"Again!" Sora exclaimed, with the manor of a distraught parent who keeps telling the kids not to do something for their own good, but they keep at it anyway, "You would think that Riku took enough beatings already." Sora walked over and sat down at the table. Leaning back his chair on the two back legs he sighed. "That kid will never learn."

"Listen to you Sora, you sound like an old man" a sleepy voice called form behind him.  
"Huh?" Sora asked just in time to realize that his chair was going down because he leaned back too far. He had time to get out "OH SHI" before !THUD! he smacked the top of his head off of the floor.  
"OUCH! THAT FREAKING HURT!" he screamed while Kairi and Selphie were practically rolling on the ground with laughter. Rubbing his head checking for blood, his one eye was completely closed while the other was partially there but looking upward from the temporary pain. Just then the door slammed open and there stood Riku, covered in algae and blood. Forgetting his pain Sora joined Selphie and Kairi in rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Shut the hell up" Riku said embarrassed and walked up the stairs past Kairi. Before he entered the stairwell, he shook his hair toward her. She screamed as seaweed splashed her in the face.  
"Eww Riku, that's GROSS!" he let out a snort as he walked up stairs. Sora started laughing harder as he heard Riku squish with every step he took up the stairs. Wakka came in shortly after Sora replaced his chair and Kairi came over to him. Sora lightly kissed his girlfriend on the lips as Wakka walked in.  
"Man, you guys should have seen that!" Wakka yelled while laughing to himself. "Busted him right in his nose I did!"  
"Yea, but what was the deal with the sea weed Wakka?" Kairi asked while pulling the last bits out of her hair. Calming him self a little, Wakka took a deep breath and explained, "When I hit him with the ball he flew toward the door of the Blitz Ball Dome and busted right out of it!" Wakka burst into a roar of laughter, and started rolling around on the floor in tears. Sora just shook his head and started on his food that he had collected during Wakka's explanation. Kairi started to examine the white blouse she was wearing for sea weed that might have been missed. Her red skirt didn't have any either she resolved after exploration. Once the check over was complete, Kairi started on her food also.  
"This is wonderful Selphie" Kairi managed to get out in between bites.  
"So" Sora started, "Who all is coming to the tournament?" Kairi raised and eyebrow.  
"To the what?" She asked coolly. Sora started looking sheepish.  
"Didn't I tell you all?" He asked nonchalantly. Kairi just glared at him.  
"He he" Sora chuckled, "Guess not." He got a big goofy smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well, you see, I was invited back for another tournament at the Coliseum" he explained.  
"Oh really?" Kairi asked, "Well then, I guess I will be going." Sora let out a great relieved sigh. Wakka was finished laughing and chimed in,  
"Count me in!"  
"Me too" a voice came from behind them all that made them jump. There stood Riku, with a big gash on his forehead.  
"Clean that up before you sit down!" Selphie yelled at him and chased him up the stairs.  
"Ok so I guess everyone will be there, they can see me destroy everyone then" Sora thought to himself while chewing up a piece of bacon. "Yea, this will be just like the rest, a piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it, the beginning of another adventure. I do believe that this will be fun, how about your opinion?(Sorry for the rhyme) Review, let me know, thank you.


	2. Doubts Resolved

Having fun yet? Well you should be, because you are reading the second chapter and things only begin to get interesting as it goes on, or so I hope! You don't need a blasted review of what has happened so far in the story, it's only the second chapter! STOP WHINING! No seriously...thank you :) Here we go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, which is a fact I have learned to live with. You should too. It isn't mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter II: Doubts resolved

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"What if something does happen to me?" Sora thought to himself as he stared out into the ocean. He always came to sit on the beach when he needed to think. The feeling of the waves washing up onto his feet and the ocean breezes relaxed him, made his thoughts more free flowing. However, as easy as the thoughts came, he was strictly unable to relax. "What if I really do get hurt and Kairi is there to see it?"

"So how do you feel about this thing Sora?" Kairi asked him from behind. She walked all the way up to him and put her arms around his stomach, holding him close.

"Huh?" Sora replied. Kairi just giggled at him.

"Just like Sora, always in deep thought lately" she thought to herself.

"I asked how you felt about the tournament."

"Oh, good. I told you, this will be a piece of cake" he said in false assurance with a big goofy smile that Kairi saw right through.

"Why don't you tell me the truth now" she said to him with a serious look on her face. Sora's smile disappeared. The warm breeze coming from the ocean swept over them and the tide came in a little more and washed over their feet. Sighing Sora turned to Kairi and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "What's wrong Sora?" she asked.

"It's just that," he hesitated, " I don't want you to see me in the unlikely but possible event that I would get hurt" he said to her, "That's all." She pulled away a little and looked up at him with a smile.

"But we both know that you will obliterate anyone who challenges you Sora!" she said in a very cheery voice. He smiled at her with this reassurance.

"Thanks Kairi."

"Sora's name does not belong in the same sentence as obliterate, unless he is the one being destroyed.?" A voice came from behind Kairi. Sora looked up to see Riku with his Keyblade standing there. Sora just smiled.

"That sounds like a challenge" Sora said hopefully. Riku just smirked.

"Fine" Sora said with a grin wider, "Kairi, stand over toward the house." Kairi rolled her eyes and walked over to the place Sora asked her to. As she was on her way over Sora thought her heard her mutter something to the effect of,

"Boys"Sarcastically but thought nothing of it. He had bigger things to concentrate on, this fight was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora raised his hand out in front of himself in the fashion so that in a burst of light his Ultima keyblade appeared in his hand. Riku continued standing there the way he was. The wind blew an especially hard gust which made sand fly up, but Sora and Riku never broke the gaze on each other. Riku cracked his neck,

"Let's go!" he scream and ran straight for Sora. Sora charged right at him and their Blades clashed with a ringing sound of metal on metal. Wakka burst out of the house at the sound with his eyes wide open and Selphie on his heels... literally.

"Ouch, damn it Selphie get off! And what in the name of all that is wet is going on out here?" Wakka got his question out just in time to be answered by getting knocked back through the door by Riku flying through the air.

"Come on Riku, is that all you've got?" Sora yelled after him.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" Riku screamed in a fit of rage and came charging head on toward sora.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled and flung his Key Blade at Riku. The attack was dead on, slamming his opponent square in his forehead and stopping him in his tracks. Sora continued running at Riku and caught his spinning blade. With just the perfect timing, he threw it at Riku again, still at full run. This time it hit him in the stomach, and Riku doubled over.

"And here's the clincher!" Sora yelled, and complete missed Riku smirking to himself. Sora was just about to say something when he noticed that Riku wasn't on the ground any more. Catching his Key Blade, he looked around. At the last second he could see Riku jump from the left side, and Sora blocked his attack. Their Key Blades interlocked, and they stared each other down.

"Nice try Riku" Sora began, "but you still are no match for me!" Sora pushed Riku off of his Key Blade and swung with bone breaking force toward Riku. Riku swung back, which was exactly what Sora wanted. When the blades connected, Riku's was sent into the sand. Breathing heavily, he stared Sora down.

"Here comes the finish" Sora said, just loud enough for Riku to hear him...it worked. Riku's eyes got big, and he took at step back. Sora thrust his Key Blade into the air and yelled

"STOP!" Riku was very confused by this and tried to take another step back, but his body was paralyzed. But it wasn't only his body, the sand in the air around him stopped moving also.

"You should still compete Riku, you made me lose my breath this time" Sora called to him, then walked toward Kairi.

"And you have doubts about winning this tournament?" Kairi asked him with a smile.

"A little but, but not much any more" He told her. Putting his arm around her they walked into the house.

"Uh, guys!" Riku tried to yell but he couldn't move anything, including his vocal cords. About ten minutes or so later Riku came trudging into the house, his head hung.

"Riku, nice match today" Sora called to him. He waved him off and walked up the stairs. Sora decided to follow Riku up the stairs, and go to his room. When he got there, he opened the door to find Kairi lying in bed already. He walked over to her and saw that she wasn't asleep, and all of her close were still on.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Sora asked her. She rolled over to face him and said,

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair were almost poetic looking, walking along the beach hand in hand. The sun began to set, and they decided to sit under a palm tree to watch it. Kairi was sitting in between Sora's legs, his arms around her gently. She rested her head on his arm and they both sat there comfortably.

"Kairi," Sora started.

"Yes Sora?" she asked.

"Do you really think I will do ok at this Tournament?"

"Of course silly, you are going to be great." She nuzzled his arm a little bit and let all of her weight fall on him. He loved being so close to her like this, it made him feel invincible.

"If you say so, then I believe it" Sora said, and for the first time all day, he actually believed what he was saying. "Yea, this will be a piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rivalries, fun aren't they? Review, it will be _so _greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Freaky Dream

I have some reviews, and I want some more. Yeah I'm greedy, what's it to ya? Any way here is a sum up of the story so far. Sora was invited to another tournament, he told Kairi about it, and now everyone else wants to go too. Riku wants to fight in the tournament, then he got the piss beat out of him by Sora's Strike raid. And the story continues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts what so ever so stop bothering me! And I have some good news, I just saved hundreds of dollars on my car insurance by switching to Geico© (all rights reserved, I don't own them either tear) Ok no I didn't, but anyway, Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, just this story.

Chapter III: Freaky Dream

Blood drizzled down his forehead into his eye, and Sora wiped it away with a swipe of his hand. He was breathing heavily in the freezing air. His body was so cold it could barely move, but his hands held a fast grip on his Keyblade. He watched as the spiky demon of titanic proportions reared up for another attack.

"This thing was harder than rumored," Sora said to himself, "that's not fair." Throwing its head back and flinging it forward with its mouth gaping open, a mist covered his vision, and the entire arena. Closing his eyes he heard a very loud !Whoosh! noise. He opened them in time to react with his sword to a huge ice sickle heading for his body. As he flung it away from his body he felt a piercing pain rip through his stomach.

"SOOOOORRAAAAAA!" he heard a voice scream, then drifted into blackness. Sora felt himself being shaken.

"Sora! Sora wake up!" he heard a female voice say. He very quickly snapped open his eyes and found himself in a terrifying, cold sweat. Kairi was on top of him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, except I can't move my legs" he told her in a tired voice.

"Why not?" she asked rather confusedly.

"Because you're sitting on them," he told her with a smile. Kairi laughed at his joke and rolled over to her side of the bed. Sora put his hand to his head and wiped the sweat away, secretly checking for the cut that was missing, to his relief. He looked outside and saw that the moon was on its decent, but there was no sun to be found.

"How long have we been asleep?" he asked her.

"I would say about an hour or so" she answered him while rolling over toward him. Sora stretched his arms out, then rolled over to meet Kairi's gaze. She smiled at him and stared into his eyes. He stared back and smiled equally. She slowly moved her body closer to him. They lay there together for a long while, just silently enjoying one another's company. Eventually Sora realized that he simply wasn't tired for now, and rolled out of bed. Kairi watched him go, shaking her head and rolling over to tip toe back into darkness.

It took quite a few laps, but he managed to run himself back into being tired. Not even bothering with a shower, he collapsed into bed, and fell quickly into slumber.

Sora's muscles ached from the cold. It was so cold that his arm hair was freezing, but that didn't stop him from fighting. And despite the fact that he could barely move, he was sweating.

"I'm g-g-g-g-g-g-g-going to k-k-k-k-k-kill you!" Sora yelled out into the icy air. A barrage of giant ice sickles came flying at him. He blocked one after another after another with his Key Blade. And just when he hesitated, a point of one collided with his head.  
"Argh that hurts!" he screamed. Blood drizzled down his forehead and into his eye. Sora wiped it away with a swipe of his hand. He was breathing heavily in the freezing air. The ice that just flew at him made his body colder so that it could barely move, but his hands held a fast grip on his Key Blade. He watched as the spiky demon of titanic proportions rear up for another attack.  
"This thing was harder than rumored," Sora said to himself, "that's not fair." Throwing its head back and flinging it forward with its mouth gaping open, a mist covered his vision, and the entire arena. Closing his eyes he heard a very loud !Whoosh! noise. He opened them in time to react with his sword to a huge ice sickle heading for his body. As he flung it away, he felt a piercing pain rip through his stomach.

"That hurt worse though" he said as he began to fly back and realized that this would be the end...

"OUCH!" a scream came from downstairs and startled Sora to consciousness. He once again quickly put his hand to his forehead, expecting to feel a giant bleeding gash, and to his relief it wasn't.

"Damn it Selphie OUCH!" Sora heard from downstairs again. He chuckled to himself,  
"Riku must have tried Blitz Ball again." before rolling out of bed, Sora noticed that Kairi was missing. He figured that she probably already went down stairs and just walked into the bathroom and got a shower. When he was finished he got dressed and headed downstairs for food. Riku sat at one end of the table with bandages all over his right arm, and a very grumpy look on his face.

"Wake me up like that again Riku, and I'm going to kill you" Sora said in a very venomous tone.. Riku's grumpy look softened and fear was slightly visible behind his eyes. Sora reached an open palm out in front of himself as a burst of light brought his keyblade into corporeal form. Then he pointed it directly at him. Selphie immediately stopped working and stared at the two of them. Everyone froze in their spot for what seemed like an eternity, until one word broke the silence, uttered by Sora.

"Heal!" he exclaimed and a green shower of sparks flew from the tip of the Key Blade to the top of Riku's head. Three bellflowers appeared and spun around, dropped more sparks, and then disappeared. Riku's face had hardened, but the fear was a bit more apparent as well. The blade disappeared, and Sora sat down at the table. The whole room seemed to sigh with relief. Selphie put the usual on the table, a mountain of pancakes, a heaping pile of bacon, and your choice of eggs (all of which include sunny side up, over easy, or scrambled. No one likes poached). There was toast, muffins, biscuits, sausage (in links and patties) and a huge supply of coconut milk. Oh and why not some orange juice too.

"This looks terrific Selphie" Sora said, and then started to help himself. He was pigging out when he noticed Riku staring at him. He swallowed everything in one big gulp and asked.

"What?"

"What did you do to me?" he asked Sora.

"The spell is self explanatory. What part of heal didn't you understand?" Sora said, and then started stuffing his face again. Riku looked down at his arm, then lifted it up. He poked it a few times, then ripped the bandages off. Selphie what just about to yell at him when she noticed that there was no cuts or anything.

"You're welcome" Sora managed to get out in between mouthfuls of biscuit and coconut milk.

After breakfast, he decided to go outside and train with Wakka for a little.

"I don't know what the point in this is going to be, but why not" Sora muttered to himself. Both boys took their positions out on the beach. Sora summoned his Keyblade for the second time this morning, and Wakka stretched to throw his Blitz Ball.

"Show me your stuff!" Wakka yelled and threw his ball at Sora. He easily struck the ball and sent it barreling back at Wakka. Naturally, Wakka didn't react in time and got it right in the face. He flew backward but caught himself, then continued on stumbling. Sora charged at him full force, with a bored expression on his face. He leapt into the air and slashed at Wakka, stopping right before he hit is neck.

"No fun" Sora said out loud, and then kicked Wakka full in the stomach. Wakka let out all the breath in his body and hit the ground. Sora just turned and walked away toward the house. Not long after he took a few steps he heard Wakka start to get up, but ignored it. Then he heard him yell,

"Yaaaahhaaa!" Sora spun around and saw Wakka in the air, and his blitz ball heading straight for his head.

"More like it" Sora said and swung full force with his Key Blade, upward toward the ball. It made complete contact, sending the ball even faster toward Wakka. There was a loud !WHOMP, then Wakka fell to the ground with an equally loud sound.

"Stick to training Riku, Wakka" Sora said, then walked into the house. "Man, with competition like that, this tournament is going to be a piece of cake."

Ok, so, what do you think? That dream is screwed up isn't it? Ha yea, well, keep reviewing, lemme know how you liked it, cuz...you know you did, I just wanna know how much...so tell me.


	4. Preparations finished, meetings with com...

LEMON! That was fun wasn't it? You liked it and you know it! I figured it would just be something interesting to put in here. Well...any who...what do you suppose that dream was about? Guess We'll find out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Get it yet?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter IV: Preparations finished, meetings with competitors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence of the ocean winds was broken by Wakka's cries of pain.

"Ahhh! Ouch! Ohh Selphie that hurts!" he yelled as she tended to the gaping wound on his forehead.

"That Sora is a different guy when he fights man!" he told her.

"I know, I don't understand this. You guys need to stay away from him, you would think after so many ass-whippings you would have figured that out." She said exasperated.

"I thought we were just going to be goofin' around ya know?" he told Selphie sounding quite confused himself.

"Yea well, he isn't always sweet innocent Sora" Riku said from behind everyone. Selphie was applying a band-aide to Wakka when he said this and both of them jumped. So instead of the band-aide being stuck to his forehead, Selphie stuck her thumb into Wakka's wound.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed. Riku burst into laughter, rolling all over the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Wakka" Selphie said with heaping piles of sympathy, "When did you get there Riku?" Riku couldn't catch his breath to answer from laughing. Just then Sora came barreling down the stairs with a confused and worried expression on his face.

"What, what happened?" he asked as he looked around.

"I scared Selphie, he he he he, and she, he ha ha, stuck her thumbinhiscut!" Riku tried to get out while laughing in between.

"Who stuck their thumb in Selphie's cunt?" he asked with a confused expression on his face. This made Riku laugh a lot harder and start pounding and kicking the floor.

"SORA!" Selphie yelled at him.

"Sorry Selphie, what happened?"

"Riku came out of nowhere and scared me and Wakka. I was putting a band-aide on and my thumb slipped because he scared us and went into _Wakka's cut_," she explained while putting the band-aide on this time.

"Oh, ok. And sorry about that Wakka" Sora said.

"Itizn't a big deal Sora, I understand." He said back as he stood up from his chair. He slowly pushed it in and walked over to where Riku was still laughing hysterically. Without any sort of warning he swiftly kicked Riku in his ribs, then turned and walked away. Riku let out an "Oof" and stopped laughing immediately. He got up and went to retaliate when Sora stopped him by putting his Key blade in front of him.

"Deal with it outside" he said, then looked at Riku. Riku's face was filled with a lot of resentment and anger. He went to take a step forward and Sora pushed his blade harder into Riku. He looked at him as to say, "You heard me." Riku just turned and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.

"That was a very surprisingly mature thing you just did Sora" Selphie said with pride in her voice.

"Thank you" he said, and then walked outside himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the deal with this dream?" Sora said out loud. The cool ocean air was blowing over him very softly, drying his recent cold sweat. He stared up at the big full moon.

"Why am I constantly haunted by it, and why can't I see what happens next?" The only sound that the island offered was the wind going through his hair and the waves crashing into it. Sora took a deep breath in, and let it out quickly. Putting his hands to his forehead he ran them both through his hair. He clenched his toes up in the sand to get it in between them. He always loved the feeling of sand in between his toes.

"Well, I better go back up and try to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" he said out loud. He turned and began to walk back to the house. Silently staring into the ocean on the other side of the island stood Riku, fists clenched tightly.

"I'm so tired of being beaten by that no good Sora. I know I can win... And I am going to get high placement in that tournament" he said out loud and summoned his own keyblade. If he was going to do well he was going to train all night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Sora!" Riku yelled at the house. Sora stood in he and Kairi's bedroom, just looking around.

"If this dream comes true...if I really die, who is going to take care of her?" he thought to himself.

"Let's go man!" Wakka called after him. Sora just shook his head and started to walk out of the door. He stopped mid way out and looked back at the bed, remembering the many magical nights of passion that he and Kairi shared there. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Sighing he grabbed the door handle, and closed the door behind him. As he came out of the house Kairi was standing there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long Sora?" she asked him with a half smile look as if to say, "You are worse than a women but I love you anyway." Sora just looked into her eyes and whispered into her ear as he passed her, "I love you Kairi." She just stood there for a little, confused and choked up. She always loved it when he whispered it to her like that but also hated it because it makes her want to cry.

"I love you too Sora" she said quietly.

"Kairi, let's go" Riku called after her, and she snapped back into consciousness.

"Um, yea, let's go" she said just as quietly, then walked into the gummi ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this place is huge!" Wakka exclaimed as he came off of the docking port and looked at the coliseum. Kairi sucked a breath in of excitement when she saw the entrance.

"Oh Sora, it's so beautiful!" she said to him in awe. Riku and Sora walked off of the ship at the same time, and looked on at the tournament entrance. Sora just smiled at Kairi and took a deep breath in.

"Man, this sure is different without Donald and Goofy" he thought to himself. They all walked into the doors to be "greeted" by a creature that had goat legs and horns, and stood about 2-½ ft. tall.

"Which one of yous guys are gonna be competing?" the goat man said with a funny accent for someone from what everyone called Athens. He looked them all up and down (did a double take at Kairi and Selphie) then his eyes rested on Sora.

"Sora, I can't believe you came out again! You sure are gonna give Herc a run for his money" he said with acceptant happiness.

"Phil, aw how are you?" Sora said in response.

"Ah, same ol' same ol'. Can't complain I guess, but this ulcer, oi," he said, patting his stomach. "Any way, how 'bout you kid?"

"Absolutely terrific, this here is my girlfriend, Kairi," he said, pulling her under his arm. She blushed a little while giggling and waving at Phil.

"He he, hi" she said through her embarrassment. Phil made a call like a goat, then licked his hand and ran it through the hair in between his horns.

"Hey there baby, my name is Philoctetes, but you can call me Phil." Sora just cleared his throat, and Phil looked at him. Kairi just shook her head, and Selphie hid behind Riku. Just then an Armored Torso and its gang of operas and rhapsodies came floating past. Sora's eyes narrowed toward Phil.

"This is a champions tournament isn't it Phil?" Sora asked accusingly.

"What's your point, you aren't gonna back down like a sissy now are you?" he asked scathingly. Sora looked at Phil like he was confused or something.

"You forget who you are talking to Phil" Sora said boasting,. "I took first place in all of the tournaments held here, this will be no different."

"Oh look Yuffie, he is so sure of himself. Even without his old partners he is still arrogant" a voice came from behind. Sora spun around to see Leon and Yuffie standing there at the entrance.

"Leon, Yuffie! You guys were invited too!" he yelled and ran toward them. Yuffie gave him a huge hug and Leon and he just shook hands.

"What did you expect, the second placers from every tournament came here, all to get a shot at you" Leon answered.

"No kidding, I feel kind of important now" Sora answered, and then put on a huge goofy smile.

"I'm betting there is a lot you haven't been told about kid," Leon said to him quietly.

"Like what?" Sora asked curiously. By this time Sora was standing right next to Leon and Yuffie.

"I heard that one of the Rock Titans brothers is here, and he is supposed to be even stronger than his rocky sibling" Leon said in a very concerned voice. "I guess the winner goes up against him in some kind of ultimate championship battle or something."

"No way, even harder than the Rock Titan, wow" Sora said in amazement.

"That's the rumor anyway, you aren't scared now are you?" Leon said more loudly.

"We want a shot at it Sora, so you are in big trouble against us this time" Yuffie said with a smile. Sora just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what did you find out Sora?" Riku asked him.

"This is a return of the champions thing, and the champion of champions gets a very special surprise" Sora told everyone matter-of- factly.

"That means I can't fight" Riku said.

"Let me pull some strings with Phil, I will get you in, but at your own risk" he said to Riku reassuringly.

"Heh, we both know I belong in this tournament anyway. Just because I didn't get to fight before. Thanks for getting me in though, now I'll get to beat you fair and square."

"No problem" Sora said as he rolled his eyes and walked to the wall of the coliseum to look at the fighters taking part in the tournament, who had already been sewn onto the tapestry. Kairi followed him over and threw her arms around his stomach from behind. He twisted in her grasp and kissed her gently. She smiled at him and said,

"Man Sora, from how strong you have gotten since the last tournament, this one will be a piece of cake." He just looked at her and smiled, then thought to himself, "Yea, a piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you liked this chapter, hints are floating everywhere...I should do things more subtly...oh well. TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! Yea! Thank you :)


	5. The First Fight

So far writing this has been a lot of fun. I am please with the reviews I have gotten so far, as few as there are. Above all it is turning out to be better than I expected. So far we have the invitation to the tournament, a strike raid battle that resolved Sora's doubts, a dream of chilling horror, a split forehead on Coconut man, and then the arrival at the coliseum. Not to mention a bit of lemon into our recipe that creates an all around decent story so far. And here is the best part, IT GETS BETTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Kairi charts Sora's farts, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm a loser, I know, but if you are reading this then you gotta love the story. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter V:_ The first fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His footsteps echoed off of the now empty seats of the stadium. The ranking champion took a deep breath in to capture his surroundings, and took another step into the middle of the ring.

"This place is even more unbelievable every time I come here" Sora said out loud. He smiled remembering the battles that he, Donald, and Goofy shared in that place of contest. He sighed, shook his head, and summoned his keyblade. He thrust it into the air and looked up at the sky. Sora then brought it down in a stroke to the right and followed suit with his head. He continued this in different directions for about five minutes, and then started slicing and cutting through the air all over the place. From afar there was someone watching his every move. He snorted and turned away, a silver lock of hair was reflected in the pale moonlight.

"Sora, you are going to kill at the tournament, and I'm going to be right on your heels." Riku then just continued walking toward the sleeping bunks. Sora stopped moving all together, breathing a little heavily from the recent "work out." He closed his eyes and calmed himself, then assumed his fighting stance.

"Ragnarok!" he yelled and hurried forward at a very electrifying speed. He slashed 5 times through the air with amazing strength, and then slid his feet across the ground, thrusting his sword into the air. Six balls of brightly colored energy came exploding from his key blade and gathered together to create and explosion that shook the entire stadium. Sora stayed in that position for a little while, breathing very heavily.

"Wow, I haven't done that for a long time" he said in between breaths. Just then Phil came rushing over to the ring.

"What in the name of Hera is going on here!" he screamed. His eyes were a little unfocused and he was wearing a yellow pajama outfit complete with hoof compartments where the feet would be. Sora dropped his gaze to Phil, and then dropped his arms. When Phil finally focused, he saw Sora standing there.

"What are you doing you idiot?" he screamed at Sora, "Some people actually _like_ to sleep!" Sora rested his keyblade on his shoulder, and walked past the satyr saying,

"Sorry Phil, didn't mean to wake you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you woke the dead with that attack!" he screamed after him, "Now go to bed! Oi, my ulcer!" As he was walking toward the sleeping bunks, he was greeted by all of his friends, curious as to what had happened, except for Riku, who he was later told was sleeping. "That kid can sleep through anything" Sora thought to himself. He walked over to where Kairi lay, waiting for him to come back to bed. He closed his eyes with one simple thought,

"Man, this will be a piece of cake..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the blue drapery hung, one by one the fighters walked over and checked to see who they would be fighting. Sora sent Riku over to check for him, and for himself.

"Well, we shouldn't have any problems in the first round. We have to fight that Shadow Battalion," he told him with relief.

"That big piece of armor and the lightening ice squad?" Sora asked in disgust.

"Yep, that's them" Riku said with a rare seen smile.

"Man, this is gonna be too easy" Sora said with a sigh.

"Well mister big shot, you are up in two minutes, I hope it isn't _too easy_ for you" Phil said from behind them. Sora turned to look at him with apology, but it wound up being almost angry. Phil shook from what appeared to be chills, and then said, "Follow me." He started to walk after him, then turned and motioned for everyone to walk with him. As they reached the stadium entrance Phil told Wakka, Kairi and Selphie that they all had to sit in the stands with everyone else. They followed Phil to the stands and Sora continued to walk to the fighting arena. He stepped onto the platform and the crowds went absolutely nuts. He got a sheepish grin and waved at everyone, to which they replied with more cheering. He was facing the entrance when he felt a cold chill and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He put his head down and smiled to himself. Summoning his Key blade he turned to face his newly arrived opponents.

"In the same formation as always" he said. The head on the Armored Torso began to spin around and the Yellow Opera and Blue Rhapsody just floated there in their rows. They heard a loud bell sound and knew it was time to fight. Without a second though Sora locked his gaze onto one of the Blue Rhapsody, pointed his Key blade and yelled, "FIRE!" A huge fireball came out and caused it to be blasted into a million smoldering pieces. He followed suit with the other three. Finishing with them just in time to see a few lightening bolts come flying straight at him. He blocked three of them, but one snuck past and nailed his left arm. He flinched just quickly enough for the Armored Torso to come and slam him backward to the edge of the arena floor. Sora took a moment to collect him self, then retaliated. One slash took two of the Yellow Operas out; another slash to the left took out the others. His feet touched the ground long enough for him to launch himself backwards. Spinning around, he slashed from in a cross motion with his left hand from the upper right hand corner of the Armor to the bottom left. It responded by floating backward. A horizontal slash followed by another from the other direction caused it to fall to the ground, defeated. Sora hit the ground with his feet, stood up straight, and rested his keyblade on his shoulder. He turned to look at the armor, which he just destroyed. There were slashes in it deep enough to have drawn blood, if there were a human inside of it.

"Hn, I knew that this would be too easy" he thought out loud. Just then his ears tuned into the enormous sound of the crowd going absolutely bonkers. He brushed his hands off on each other, and then walked out of the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sora reached the entrance door way, Hercules was there waiting for him.

"Nice match champ that was almost amazing" he said to Sora with sarcasm.

"Just remember, that was barely a warm up Herc" Sora said with the same amount of sarcasm. They both started to laugh and walked toward the competitor's recuperation room.

"Leon and Yuffie next" Hercules said to Sora.

"Yea, they have given me trouble in the past, but it won't be a big deal" He said while biting into an apple with his right hand.

"Here Sora" Hercules said while very gently tossing a water bottle to him. However, due to the lightening strike to his left arm, it wasn't receiving signals since the battle, so, when he went to catch the bottle, it smacked him square in the forehead. The bottle hit the floor and exploded. He dropped the apple and put his hand up to the spot the freezing cold-water container bashed him.

"Oh sorry, how did you not catch that?" Hercules asked as he walked over to Sora. He had enough time to say, "Oh I don't know, it's jus" before the apple that he dropped rolled under Hercules's foot, causing him to slip and fall on the wet floor, gliding right into Sora, which in turn sent him flying over Hercules into the next wall. Hercules got up off of the floor and had a very sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops, sorry Sora" He said, and very carefully walked over and helped him stand.

"Yea, yea, it's ok Herc, I'll live...I think" he said while rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you should go get that arm checked out" Hercules offered.

"Good idea, see you around" Sora said, and walked out of the room. He was walking toward the medical room when Kairi and the group ambushed him.

"Awesome fight Sora!" She said to him. The others all nodded in agreement and gave their own praises.

"Guys, I can't feel my arm, so I think that I am going to go to the hospital thing" he said to them with a plain expression. They all just laughed and walked over with him. The nurse on hand took a look at his arm, and told him that the lightening strike just numbed it up for a little.

"You will be just fine dear. Heavens, you can't be more than seventeen years old! Why on earth are you here fighting?" Sora looked at her and smirked.

"Because I am the one everyone else is here to fight." Her eyes got huge beyond belief.

"_You_ are the one everyone is talking about? But you are just a boy!" She didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice.

"When you have to learn how to fight, you learn quickly," he said. After the little discussion, Sora stood up, thanked the nurse, and left the room. A few minutes later his arm began to tingle like it was asleep, then he got full feeling back in it. Clenching his fist, he looked down at it. As he was moving it around, making sure that he had full range of motion and complete feeling back, Riku walked over to him.

"Good thing that your arm is back to normal" he said off handedly. Sora just looked up at him, and then started to walk toward the rooms. He knew Riku would follow, so he didn't even look behind him to check that he was there before he started talking.

"Have any more matches taken place?" he asked.

"No..." Riku trailed off with fear in his voice. Sora just laughed under his breath a very little and smirked at Riku.

"You aren't scared are you Riku?"

"No way," he started, but Sora saw right through it.

"You have to fight who I just did don't you, the Shadow Battalion?" Riku just nodded.

"You can take them, just watch for what they shoot, and what ever you do, no matter what," Sora started, only to be called over by Aladdin and Jasmine. He started to run over toward them when Riku called after him.

"Sora, that last thing you were saying?"

"Oh yea, just don't take your eyes off of the armor!" he yelled back.

"Great, this is going to be just great" Riku thought, then started walking in the opposite direction of Sora. He was looking at the ground when he heard someone call his name. Riku looked up to see Phil waving him over. He ran over to see what the goat-man wanted.

"What's up Phil?" he asked.

"You are going to fight the Shadow Battalion, and as far as I know, you don't know the same spells Sora does" Phil answered.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that it isn't going to be easy to beat these guys without an upper hand. Basically I am asking...how are you going to survive this!" Phil yelled at him.

"Chill, I have it under control. Sora wouldn't let me die out there. He would let me come close, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I died." Phil just looked up at him.

"I hope you are right kid" he said, and then trotted over toward the tapestries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How have you been Sora?" Aladdin asked.

"Terrific, did you guys see my win?"

"Yes, it was wonderful" Jasmine told him, "but how is your arm?"

"Oh it's fine, I just got feeling back into it" Sora answered and they all laughed.

"So where is carpet and Abu?"

"Back at the palace with the Sultan, not sure why they didn't want to come" Aladdin told him.

"So how is the Genie?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, terrific," Sora started, "Here why don't you ask him yourself?" Sora summoned the keyblade and pointed it into the air. Blue clouds of smoke with pink outlining came out of the tip of the keyblade. The Genie formed himself at the end of the smoke and stretched his arms out. Sora laughed at the Genie's usual antics. Aladdin and Jasmine said their hellos and such with the Genie, then their farewells.

"It was great seeing you again Genie, and you too Sora" Aladdin said.

"You two kids! Say, did you two get married yet?" Genie asked.

"No, we figured that we would wait until you all could be there, we are deciding on a date still" Jasmine answered with a smile at Aladdin. They kissed because of the news, and Sora just smiled at them. As he was walking away, a thought occurred to Sora.

"How in the world did they get here?" he wondered, but thought it best if he just didn't worry about it. Figured that they probably just caught a Gummie Ship from the portals he left behind. He decided to let the Genie tag along outside of his Key blade for a while. He and Genie met up with Selphie, Kairi and the gang later on by the bed areas. They all decided to take a walk around the enormous stadium and eat together.

"So Sora, what do you think about the next match up?" Selphie asked him. He looked up at the Genie.

"Well, even though I know that I can't use my big blue friend here," he began and smiled at the Genie, to which he answered with a smile, "I know that above all, these matches will be..." he was then cut off by Kairi.

"Let me guess, a piece of cake?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone burst into laughter at Sora's confused but all around amused (yes I know I rhymed) expression.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he asked her. Through giggles she said, "Because Sora, that is all you have been saying for this tournament, "_This is going to be a piece of cake_" she said in her best impersonation of him (which wasn't that great). He just started laughing along with the rest of the group and though to himself,

"Well Kairi, you are exactly right. This tournament _is_ going to be a piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That fight was short and sweet…but everything is only going to get more exciting…TELL ME IF YOU AGREE! REVIEW! Thank you )


	6. Riku moves on, Sora busts ‘em up!

Good news! Though they pushed it back AGAIN! KH2 FINALLY came out...and I didn't have to shove a keyblade up their noses! If you haven't got it...DO SO! It is BETTER than the first...and after I finish this one...rest assured I'll probably write another one based off of the second game. Anyhey...enjoy this for now:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I like pop-tarts, I cannot stand narks, and I do not own Kingdom Hearts. So please don't sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter VI: Riku moves on, Sora busts 'em up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a silver-haired boy screamed as a huge metal fist knocks him across the arena. In mid air, he thrusts the tip of his Key blade into the ground to slow him down, and used it like a pole vault to launch himself toward the Armored Torso. Heading at the metal giant, the boy swung out to slice the remaining two Yellow Opera in half. In a final attempt to damage their opponent, the Opera sent out a bolt of electricity that Riku was able to conform to his control. He set up the swing, and struck the Armor with a _!clanging!_ blow. The electricity transfer caused the Armor to explode into a brilliant yellow flash of shrapnel and sparks. His feet hit the ground and he slid to a stop, dust flying all around him. Breathing heavily Riku placed his keyblade on his shoulder, and looked around at the roaring crowd. Sora had a huge smile on his face, and was applauding happily.

"Wow, that was really good" Kairi said, applauding cheerfully. Wakka whistled in agreement. Phil came out into the middle of the arena, congratulated Riku, and turned his attention to the crowd. The whole audience got quiet to hear Phil speak.

"The next fight will now begin, Will Leon and Yuffie please make their way to the arena floor!" Everyone began cheering and hooting at this announcement. Sora and his gang decided to go down to greet Riku and accompany him to the hospital wing to get checked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, ya know, that was some fight kid" a voice from the shadows came as Riku was on his way out of the arena. The whole area around this voice rose greatly in temperature, and Riku didn't even have to look at Hades before he knew it was him.

"Your smell is overwhelming you giant fire-fly. What do you want?" Hades almost lost his cool…but decided to speak with Riku instead of make him a pile of ashy-flesh.

"You do realize, you pint sized pain in the butt, that no matter how well you do against anyone else, you can't beat Sora."

"That makes no difference at this point, as long as everyone knows that I am strong enough…"

"To do what?" Hades cut him off. Riku just glared at him.

"You also know that even if, by some…_miracle,_ you managed to defeat your rival, you won't be able to get past the challenge after that."

"I already know about the Titian that _you _released to fight us." Riku said scathingly. Hades simply smiled.

"Then you understand that you _will_ die, even if you beat that spiky-haired punk?" Riku looked at Hades with a loathing only matched by his jealousy of Sora.

"I may not be as powerful as Sora, but that is why I entered this tournament, to see. I have been training ever since he beat me when the heartless took me over, and I know that with my new strength, I can win" Hades took a moment to contemplate the information he was just given, and then replaced the smile that had faded for the look of thought.

"Very well shiny bulb, but just remember…he has won against every obstacle that has faced him, and this should be no different." Hades then filled the room with flame that burned nothing, and disappeared just as quickly as he came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku sat in the hospital wing, being checked over by the nurse that was there. She was about five feet tall, around a small 110 pounds, and had shining blonde hair. Riku knew that she was some sort of Greek myth come to life, just like Hercules. He had thought that he heard Phil calling them Nymphs, but he wasn't sure. She tended to him carefully and smiled at him, putting Riku in a daze that he was snapped out of only by Selphie and Kairi's giggles. Riku was blushing furiously and glared at everyone.

"Riku's got a cruuuush, Riku's got a cruuuuush!" Sora said tauntingly. This made Riku's face turn into a cherry look-a-like.

"Damn you Sora" he grumbled as the Nymph giggled. Riku got up and looked Sora right in the eye. He was having a hard time not laughing at Riku's state of embarrassment. He covered his mouth to hide his smile as Riku balled his hands into a fist. Sora couldn't help himself…he lost it. He burst into a fit of laughter and sent spit all over Riku's face. The saliva sizzled on his face because of how angry and embarrassed he really was. Sora's eyes were held shut so tightly that he had no idea what happened when Riku pulled back, and slammed him right in the nose sending him flying into the hall. Riku's face went back to normal color as Sora came in, tears pouring out of his eyes and screaming like a baby.

"Ahhhhh! My nose is bleeding. Riku you asshole I think you broke my nose!" Sora started to run around the room crazily holding his nose. Everyone started laughing hard enough to pee their pants (Wakka did a little) as Sora stopped running around and pointed the tip of his Key blade in the air. He yelled "Heal!" and his nose immediately stopped bleeding. He sniffed and rubbed the tip of his nose. The Nymph told them all that everyone was free to go.

"We should go see Leon and Yuffie finish their match up" Wakka suggested, and everyone followed him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone got to the arena, the match was already over. They saw Leon walking away from all sorts of wreckage from the fight. Sora saw him spit out a yellow bulb and knew that he had bitten it off of a Yellow Opera. He shook his head and laughed to himself. The whole crowd quieted once again as Phil made his way out into the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began then thought to himself, "and I use that term lightly." He continued out loud,

" May I congratulate Leon and Yuffie!" The crowd went crazy in applause and cheers. He put his hands into the air for quiet again, and once again the crowd hushed.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, I present to you the next challenger for the Shadow Battalion, your champion, the son of Zeus, the one, the only, HERRRRCUUULEEEEES!" he screamed just before the crowd absolutely erupted in screams and applause. Sora and the crew hooted and hollered out of delight, getting ready to see this exhibition. They all knew that Hercules would rip the battalion apart, but it would be fun to watch. The crowd's champion leapt into the air, high above the arena then landed with barely a sound in the middle of the ring. Everyone, if it was possible, cheered louder at this display of ability. The battalion made its drab entrance for the fourth time, ready to be destroyed by the next competitor. The Armored Torso got in front of the Opera and Rhapsody, preparing to attack. Hercules just smiled and crossed his arms. The Torso charged for an attack, and he manhandled it. He crushed it into a ball, head arms and all, and started bouncing it around the ring like a ball.

"Dodge ball anyone?" he asked the yellow and blue team while tossing the former Torso up and down in one hand. They looked at each other, then back at Hercules. The both of them charged for an electric Ice attack. Hercules just waited. When the blast was fired, he put the ball of metal in front of him to block it, which mostly worked. The metal ball began to absorb both the electricity and ice. It started to freeze, and became most uncomfortable for the son of Zeus. He let the ball of freezing electric metal go, and it floated. The Opera and Rhapsody were putting everything they had into it. Eight charges, four of each element powered the ball until it became a glowing orb. Hercules drew back, and punched the ball straight at them. There was a loud crunch then a nerve killing squish as the elemental warriors became anatomically fused with the wall. The crowd went undeniably Insane, Sora and all loving the battle.

"That was amazing!" Kairi yelled, then whistled for him. Phil came out in a complete tizzy, jumping up and down for Hercules. The crowd was still in an uproar; their love for the winner was unquestionable. After a while however, the crowd calmed down for Phil.

"Wow, that was terrific Herc! Wonderful display." He looked back to the crowd for his next announcement.

"We will take a short break for everyone to calm down, and the next round will begin!" The crowd, once again, cheered heavily before moving toward the enormous "lobby" area. All that there is to say for this period in time is that one would hope that no one had an overactive bladder. The bathroom lines were quite literally circling the arena itself! There were the typical "concession stands" around the arena too, Phil was very happy about the amount of money pouring in from those. He rubbed his hands together and looked around at the massive crowd.

"This is going to be stupendous…the money I get from this will be sure to repair _any_ damages at all that are done to the arena. Might get me in good with the _ladies_ too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and the gang were continuing to check out the arena, when Leon and Yuffie approached them. They all at first just looked at each other (no easy feat considering there was one of Sora and two of them).

"Good luck Sora, this better be a good fight" Leon said to him in a low voice. Yuffie just smiled at him in her usual way (which Kairi always found to be just a little _too_ flirty). Sora nodded,

"And the same to you Leon, and you too Yuffie. Maybe we can give these guys a real good show!"

"Yea, maybe" Leon muttered, and then walked away with Yuffie waving cheerily.

"What was his deal? Talk about cold" Riku said once they were out of earshot.

"Oh, that's just Leon…he is always stone faced before a match. Don't take it personal."

"Hey look at the time people, it has been almost fifteen minutes!" Wakka yelled. Kairi ran up to Sora, gave him a kiss and said, "Good luck" before running off with everyone to go into the stands. Sora took in a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh.

"You nervous?" a voice said from behind. Sora just looked around to see Hercules standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, nice match Herc. But no, not really, just shaking off butterflies I guess."

"That's understandable, but you beat these guys before, you can do it again no problem." Hercules kept smiling and lightly patted Sora on the shoulder. And to Sora's surprise, it really was light.

"Yeah, thanks, see ya" Sora chuckled, and then walked toward the arena entrance. When he reached the familiar archway to get to the floor, Sora paused and took another deep breath. He moved his neck from side to side, popping the nitrogen bubbles that formed in his vertebra (which in laymens terms means cracking his neck), then bents his back backward to do the same to the rest of his spine. He pushed his knuckles together on both hands and rid himself of all of his stiffness. Shaking his arms and legs around he said,

"Well, now that I am all limbered up…lets do this." From inside of the arena Sora heard Phil's voice.

"Now ladies and the rest of you! Our next match up will begin!" He paused for a dramatic crowd applause moment, and then finished his announcement.

"The challengers for this match, a fearsome duo that are to be reckoned with! Leon and Yuffie!" the crowed cheered for them, loudly, but not as loud as for Hercules. Leon didn't want to be cheered for, he just wanted to cream Sora.

"And our defender for this match up! This is the only man to have ever beaten a Titan, and he is a boy! The spiky haired kid from Destiny Island, here to fulfill his own _Destiny_ once again! The master of the Ultima keyblade, SORA!" The crowd for one more time today went absolutely bonkers. Riku clapped, that was as much as he could muster for Sora. But everyone else was hooting and hollering for their hero. He came out from the darkness of the archway and waved at everyone. His huge, cheesy smile could have blinded someone if the sun hit his teeth correctly. He then turned his attention to his opponents. Leon was in his usual out fit, with his humongous sword slung over his left shoulder. Yuffie was just standing there smiling at him again, throwing stars in hand. The match was signaled to begin with the enchantment going around the ring flashing. Sora summoned his key blade, waiting for the first move. He noticed Leon standing still, and Yuffie twitched to Sora's right. He smirked…the same old maneuvers. Yuffie launched her self into the air and rocketed three stars at Sora's head. Leon most likely thought he would hit all three of them back at Yuffie…he thought wrong. Two of the three stars were deflected with a twitch of the keyblade right back at Yuffie, hitting her in each shoulder. The third however was tossed into the air, then power housed over at Leon. Leon was caught apparently unawares in the middle of his attack because he got slammed right in the stomach. He let out an "Oof!" and landed back on his feet. Yuffie fell to the ground and didn't move. Sora walked over to Yuffie to see how she was, he was to find her unconscious.

"Tch…Yuffie, that was too easy." Sora felt a huge presence of a power coming from behind him. Leon's sword had doubled in size and was now glowing!

"It's over!" He scream and swung with a mighty blow straight for Sora. Sora thought to himself,

"Hmm, I wonder where I heard that before?" Just before countering the blow. The sound of metal rang throughout the arena only to be drown out by applause. Sora gritted his teeth with the strain, and Leon's trouble with the match of strength was apparent as well. He was sweating and Sora thought he was going to drip on him, which would make this a good time to push him off. With a grunt he shoved Leon back a few feet from him. They ran toward each other again, Leon's sword held high and to the left, Sora's just the opposite on both accounts.

"Yaahh!" Sora screamed just before the two swords made contact and were flung back to their original positions. Sora spun around to face Leon and slid on his feet to the edge of the battle floor. He jabbed his blade up into the air and yelled,  
"Thunder!" Bolts of electricity shot into the air and arced over to Leon. He said,

"Whoa!" as he dodged a few, only to be hit in the foot with one, then in the chest with another sending him flying backward and on his back. The audience at his point was on its feet cheering and screaming for their own favorite competitor. Sora was breathing heavily and watched Leon slowly stand up. He decided this would be as good a time as any to make his next attack. Running at Leon he jumped into the air and slashed at him. Leon took the blow to the shoulder and stood straight up. Sora kicked him in the stomach, then jumped and kicked Leon in the face. Leon sprawled backward, and in a final attempt to finish Sora, made a massive swipe with his giant sword. Being caught completely off guard by this Sora was hit directly in the torso with it.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell to the floor across the arena floor. He stood up slowly and grabbed a bottle from his jacket. He drank the strange mixture and stood upright, took a deep breath in and his key blade began to glow. He cracked his neck again and looked straight at Leon. He put both hands on the hilt of his Ultima Key Blade and set his feet firmly.

"Gravity!" He yelled and a large black with purpled outlined orb appeared to swallow Leon. The man simply lay there, motionless. Sora set his blade on his shoulder and crossed his arms. He knew the battle was over. Phil scuttled up to Leon to see that he was finished and declared Sora the winner. The crowd went, once again, bonkers. They were ecstatic with the outcome of this battle. Sora walked over to Yuffie and ripped the stars from her shoulders…she didn't even make a sound. He held his Key Blade in the air and said,

"Heal!" Three flowers appeared over her and a green mist showered her body, just to dissipate to nothingness on the ground. Sora walked over to Leon and did the same to him. He walked back toward the archway he came out of as his former opponents came to. When they stood up they were cheered out of the arena. Once Sora reached the darkness and safety of the entrance/exit, he no longer felt safe. The whole area began to warm up, he knew who had just joined him.

"You really do smell bad you sun-spot wanna be" Sora said in a growl to the new presence.

"Sheesh, what is with your friend and you and the puns?" the presence asked.

"I don't have time for this Hades" Sora told him, his eyes narrowing.

"Look I just wanted to say…" Hades began and was cut off by Sora putting his Key Blade in his face. In a clear but low voice Sora said,

"Deep Freeze" Hades eyes got huge as ice crystals slowly leaked out of the keyblade and formed around his head and body. Before he knew it, Hades was completely encased in ice. Sora let the keyblade disappear and walked away. He continued walking until he found himself in the hospital wing, it was a mandatory thing, even if he was perfectly fine, to be checked out. Riku, Wakka, Kairi, and Selphie bombarded him when he got there. They were congratulating him on his win and how wonderful it was and he got kissed a few times…. once by Selphie. Kairi slammed her on her head for that, which earned a chuckle out of Riku. Sora put a quick stop to the fight and kissed Selphie back then walked over to Kairi and kissed her so passionately that her shoes literally fell off. After the romance was over everyone went back to congratulating him once again. Even Phil mad a special effort to come and see the recent victor. Sora just couldn't help but think to himself,

"Only two more opponents left…. this really will be a piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was insane…I liked writing it a lot…hope you enjoyed reading it. Naturally there will be the ever-present spelling and grammatical errors…which would make it pointless for you to bring that to my attention now wouldn't it? But if that is the only thing you can review about…. Just don't forget to Review…and even if you don't forget…don't just not do it please! Reviews would really be appreciated for this…thanks. Hope to read some fun stuff from ya. Late.


	7. The fall of the Dark One

You know what's been going on...enjoy one more chapter, then review. Love me...thank you :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Lights go blinky blinky, and lawers are stinky stinky. They will try to sue, if this disclaimer I do not pursue. Those damnable jerk offs will try to take my money. But I JUST DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! So now they can't sue me, so screw you, you screwy rabbits! AHEM I mean lawers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter VII: The fall of the dark one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi crept silently into the sleeping quarters. It was very early in the morning, and Sora and her were supposed to be sleeping quietly and peacefully after all of the action from the day before hand. She looked over at the two beds that were pushed together to form their one bed together. She smiled to her self to see Sora had taken up both beds while she was away, the blankets completely twisted around him and half hanging off of him. Shaking her head she quietly walked over to her side and untwisted the blankets to climb in. Sora shifted when she lifted the blankets and rolled over to his side. Kairi had to repress a giggle at his actions. He always managed to make her smile, even when he didn't mean to.

"Oh Sora" she said to herself and climbed into the bed. When she laid down she felt that he had been in a massive sweat when he was all over the bed. At first she thought it was disgusting but then she remembered that he had been having those bad dreams lately. His head was snapping back and forth on his pillow and his face had a pained expression on it. She knew he was having the nightmare. Just then he sat up in bed and let out a loud gasp.

"Nguuh!" he started breathing heavily and slowly put his hand up to his forehead again. When he brought it in font of his face and saw that there was no blood he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Sora took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, then looked over to where he thought Kairi was sleeping. He started to see her eyes staring wide open at him.

"Ahh! Kairi, jeez don't do that to me" he said and flashed her a grin. She smiled at him too and put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Sora, you had that dream again didn't you?" He nodded.

"Mhm. They seem so real, I expect to wake up in the hospital wing…or in the underworld or something." He flopped back down in the bed, right into a puddle of his own sweat.

"That feels so nasty" he said and Kairi started giggling.

"You left one over here too" she managed to say.

"Sorry" he said, and she just waved it off.

"Get some sleep, you are gonna need your rest for tomorrow." He kissed her and held her, hoping that being close to her would drive that nightmare away from him. He wondered how true it was, or if it was just him being weird. Then again, he did think that that night on Destiny Island was a dream at first too. He closed his burning eyes and calmed himself down, just wanting to sleep. And so, after about 10 minutes of thoughts racing through his head, they all slowed themselves and allowed him to slip into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was it possible that the entrance hall, to a place with thousands of spectators, can be so silent? Utterly soundless?" these thoughts raced through Sora's head as he stood in the hall before he entered the arena. He took a deep breath and a few more steps toward the entrance. As he neared the bright light he could start to hear the screams of the fans that were there to watch the fights that day. Above the screams he heard Phil's voice ring out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the finals for this tournament are about to begin!" The roars of the crowd got even louder after that. "The finals will work as follows! Each of our challengers will fight our reigning champion SORA!" The crowd went crazy again; they absolutely loved their champion. "First up to face him, this challenger came from no where and fought his way to the top here. His skills have amazed us all beyond belief, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for, RIKU!" Applause and cheers rang out, but nowhere as loud as they were just before hand. Riku noticed this, but did not let it bother him. They would cheer for him when he pounded Sora into the ground.

"And now, your champion, SOOOOOOORRRAAAAA!" When he heard his name screamed Sora stepped out into the bright sunlight. The crowd was all of bonkers again, but Sora was mostly used to it by this time. He smiled widely and waved at everyone, then stepped up onto the ring. He locked eyes with Riku and didn't break his gaze once.

"This is it" Sora thought, "I finally prove to him that he will never be as good as me." He shook his head and smiled, then re-locked his gaze again. Riku had a few thoughts going through his mind as well, mostly consisting of how he was going to beat Sora. Phil walked away from the ring and screamed,

"BEGIN!" and the crowd continued to freak out. Riku slammed his right fist into his left open hand in a sign of smashing Sora. Sora smirked and held his hand out in front of him. The burst of light that appeared summoned his keyblade. He pulled it away from before him and held it out horizontally, bending his knees. Riku summoned his as well, spun it around in his hand and got into his own temporary stance, then took a few steps toward Sora. He began to run toward him, only to notice that Sora had disappeared!

"What the?" Riku said just as he looked up and saw the answer to his question. Sora slashed at Riku, who glanced the blow to his right, sending his opponent flying but with balance. Sora smiled, knowing damn well that Riku knew he was just toying with him; and it infuriated him.

"You are finished Sora!" Riku screamed and jumped into the air, trying to mimic Sora's attack. Waiting until the very last second, Sora stepped off to the left and planted his right foot into Riku's ribs. Riku went sprawling for his own balance as Sora ran after him, hitting him in the face with the butt of his blade. A few trickles of blood began to drip out of his mouth as Riku took a few steps backward, teeter tottering on the edge of the ring. He was trying to catch his balance, swinging his arms all around, and Sora knocked his foot right out from under him sending Riku to the ground hard with a loud thud. In the final tournament, you couldn't be beaten by a ring-out, but between Riku and Sora, Sora just won the first round. Riku shot up and began slashing at his opponent wildly, and was blocked every single time.

"It's over Riku!" Sora yelled, standing perfectly still while watching Riku breath heavily.

"It will never be over Sora!" Riku screamed in between deep breaths. "NEVER!" Riku charged again. That was a mistake in itself. In his irrational barbaric assault he never saw Sora use a freezing spell on the floor of the ring. Riku slipped on the ice patch and fell even harder than when Sora knocked him down. When he checked for cracked ribs, something was set off in Riku's head. He was tired of losing, tired of being only second best, and he wanted Sora's blood. He felt a darkness cloud his mind, and his sight.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness," he whispered to himself, and for the second time aloud it to take control of him. A large pool of blackness began to form under Riku and black smoke started to tentacle up around his body. He was on one knee and had finally begun to calm down. Sora watched this and his eyes shot wide open.

"Riku NO!" he screamed as the darkness began to overtake him. "Riku please don't do this!" A black cloud completely shrouded Riku's body and the crowd was silent. Kairi recognized what was happening and a single tear tiptoed down her cheek, it's wet trail glistening in the bright sunlight. Her tears were silent, but were heard throughout the entire audience watching in disbelief. Riku was again becoming the embodiment of darkness. Sora's head was hung in disbelief. How in the world could Riku do this again, after all they had been through?

"No, not again!" Sora screamed and rushed the cloud. He swung his key blade into the cloud only for it to be met by another. His face showed utter surprise as he was glanced backward. He took the steps required so that he didn't wind up on his back, and continued to just stare into the now dissipating cloud. Silver hair could be seen through the evil mist that enshrouded Sora's once best friend. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath for Riku's emergence, and when it came they did not sigh in relief. Riku had the symbol of the heartless on his chest, outlined in red. He was in his old outfit of evil, just staring blankly at Sora, his eyes utterly empty. To Sora, it was as if he were staring into a dark void from which there was no return. He almost lost control of his emotions and was only barely able to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

"H…h…h...how could you Riku?" Sora asked in disbelief. When Riku answered his voice was devoid of emotion, like a monotonous robot.

"You now will lose, Sora"

"You do not speak that name," Sora growled viciously. "That name is reserved for those who don't give into the darkness, especially for foolish purposes!" As he finished his declaration he pointed his blade straight at Riku's face. The shell of Riku smirked.

"No, not foolish purposes key blade master, not foolish."

"This makes no sense Riku, I can't believe you would give yourself up to the heartless again, just to beat me. But make no mistake" Sora's voice steadied itself as he finished his statement, "I beat you once and I will do it again!" Riku gazed at his key blade, and then looked at Sora. Sora had his key blade in the air, with lightening beginning to form at the tip, pouring out of it and onto the arena floor. The bolts jumped around Sora's feet excitedly and he stared deep into the unfathomable void of Riku's eyes.

"Here!" Sora yelled and sent 10 gynormous bolts of electrifying death into the air, and all headed at Riku's face. He simply allowed each one to strike his key blade, charging the blade itself and swung at Sora. Thinking quickly Sora iced over his Ultima blade and glanced Riku's blow to the side. Sora began slashing wildly at his old friend, each blow being deflected as easily as the last. With both of the breathing more heavily than the beginning of the fight, they stared each other down.

"I can't believe you would do this Riku!" Sora screamed at him with more fury than every before. Before he saw what was happening Riku had disappeared, his key blade being thrust at Sora's chest. What happened next was in the blink of an eye and, only the after math was seen by the audience. Sora swiped at Riku's blade with his left hand, sending it away from his chest. Next, he thrust his own at Riku's chest…and it made contact. The audience saw Riku disappear, and then reappear on the end of Sora's key blade. Everyone gasped as they saw Riku's blade drop to the floor with a clang.

"Uh…. hhh…" he gurgled, and coughed up some blood onto his chin. He slightly doubled over and clutched Sora's blade, ripping it out of his own chest. The whole time Sora just stared at Riku with almost a blank stare, his eyes showing only one emotion. The emotion was anger, but he was really feeling sadness and disappointment.

"Goodbye…old friend" Sora whispered and kicked Riku in his new open wound.

"Ugh!" escaped from the dark forms mouth as he flew away from Sora, landing square on his back. Normally the audience would be cheering madly at this point, but they all knew what had just happened. By this time Selphie was crying almost hysterically, and Kairi just stared on in horror. Wakka shook his head, and Sora pointed his key blade at Riku again.

"You are now a heartless, I had no choice." Riku smiled slightly, blood trickling out of the corners of his lips. He looked up at Sora, and allowed his head to fall backward onto the cold, hard ground. A large red/purple heart slowly escaped Riku's chest, and flew up into the air dissolving from everyone's view, and leaving the old Riku lying on the ground. Sora dropped to his knees. His head rested on the battle ground, he collected himself from crying and stood upright. Healing Riku he carried him into hospital wing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone that came with Sora piled into the wing when they were finally allowed inside. Their questions exploded for the nurse and she simply held her finger up to her lips, then pointed toward a bed with a boy leaned over it. The boy's head was down and he was clutching the person on the bed's hand tightly. Kairi walked over to him and put her arm on his shoulders, he didn't move.

"Sora," she whispered.

"This shouldn't have happened Kairi" he answered in a strained voice, "I shouldn't have had to do that!" She heard the tears in his voice, and saw them fall to his hands.

"I know…" she had nothing to offer him; no words she spoke could comfort what he was feeling at this point. Riku was sleeping soundly on the bed, his wound completely healed. Sora laid his hand down on the bed softly, and stood with his head still hung.

"I just want to finish this tournament so we can go home and I can relax on our Island. She took his hands in hers and stared up into his big blue eyes.

"Soon enough Sora, we will be." She smiled at him sweetly, and somehow he smiled back.

"Yea…Soon enough"

"Hey man," Wakka said to Sora who looked over to him for the rest of his statement. "Piece of cake eh?" he finished with a huge goofy smile to which everyone else giggled a bit.

"Yea, how hard could beating the son of Zeus for the second time be?" Everyone erupted into laughter including the nurse. The next day Sora would be fighting Hercules, and the tournament will be over. But if the rumors going around are true…it is only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOU MUST REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHA! Now that my mad scientist moment has passed, I have one more thing for you to consider…check out the following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is a key that will open the door to the light. There is a key blade Master that will be chosen by the strength of his heart to seal the keyholes to the darkness, and unlock the door to the light. Sora has been chosen by the key blade to do this, and has mostly completed his task. So we have heard of Sora and the key blade, we have heard of the door to the light having a lock that needs opened. No one knows of the Lock Master. If there is a key blade master, it would only make sense that there would be a Lock Master. What weapon would he use, a _Lockblade_? No a Lockhammer. The polar opposite of Sora himself, this man is practically a Titan. He stands at eight feet tall, weighs over three hundred and fifty pounds and moves faster than imaginable. His hammer has a long silver handle with leather grips at the end, and a huge pad lock head. The man has long blonde, almost white hair that goes down to his shoulders and is the same length all the way around. He has black eyes, wears white pants that resemble Aladdin's and a white vest that shows off his impressively massive arms and chest. The vest has a large zipper that is crested with a crown, the same as Sora's. The vest harbors a hood that he only uses when first meeting a new competitor. He was given the job he now has when the worlds first split, and he is quite powerful. Aros will be the last being that Sora will face to open the door, and he may never open the door for that very reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this is an idea that I have toyed around with; so let me know what you think. REVIEW! Thank you and have a nice day!


	8. The end is but the beginning

1It's been a year, and I have finally brought myself to be able to write the rest of this. Hopefully this won't turn out to be anti-climactic. We are reaching into the final match of the tournament, and things are going to get tough for our hero. Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: You're givin' me...too many things lately...you're all I need...oh oh, you smiled at...and said...

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! (or simple and clean...yea...more lawsuits...great...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter VIII: The end is but the beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh!" Sora screamed and sat up suddenly, for the fourth time that night. He was breathing rapidly and heavily. Frustrated, he threw the sheets from himself to the side and got out of bed. Wearing only his pants, Sora walked out of the bunk area and began to travel into the arena. Though he believed Kairi to be asleep, she watched his every move until he walked out of her line of vision. Each one of his steps softly pushed sand from under him, and he curled his toes to attempt to recreate his comfort from home. Sighing, he gave up on it and looked around him. Hoping that seeing each trophy of his littered across the shelves around the walls of the coliseum would take his mind away from the horror of his dreams, he began to examine each one. Suddenly he stopped and looked into the sky,

"Nothing is working, and this seems to be getting worse." The sound of crickets could be heard in the gentle night. Sora thought to himself about how it was possible that he could feel so distressed on a night like this.

"But I've got to be strong, I've got to win tomorrow." he said with a sigh, "but why does this dream keep coming back?"

"Sora?" he heard a female voice call. He jumped a bit, and spun to see Kairi.

"Yea, hey" said with a smirk.

"Are you ok?" He nodded,

"You just scared me a little, that's all." she approached him and looked into his eyes.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" he looked away, "You woke up four times tonight" she tried to catch his gaze. Eventually she had to grab his face to look into his eyes, "What is it of?" she asked seeming to be angry but obviously more worried than anything. Sora started to say,

"Nothing Kairi" but she wouldn't hear that again.

"No, this is not nothing Sora! It's been waking you up in cold sweats more often as time has gone on and it has obviously unnerved you! Now tell me what it is!" She was crying by this time, her tears streaming down her cheeks and off of her chin. Sora sighed,

"To be honest, I just don't know." Kairi sniffed and wiped her tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried about you" she trailed off. Sora pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"I know, but I'll be ok. I promise" he pulled her back to show her a gigantic warm smile. It was obviously over done, which always made her giggle. After the silly moment passed, they both just stood there in silence.

"You better get back to bed, I think I'm going to stay out here and think for a little bit, ok?" Sora suggested.

"Ok." Kairi answered easily, "but don't be too long alright?" Sora just smiled. Kairi kissed him and headed off to the sleeping bunks. Sora sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He placed his hand, palm out in front of him and just stared. Light particles began to form around his hand and off to the left horizontally. In a burst of light and magical energy, his ultima keyblade appeared. He continued to just stare. After everything he had been through, from discovering what it meant to be chosen by the keyblade, to defeating Ansem, he was always sure that he would pull through. Placing the keyblade to his side Sora looked upward and gazed at all of the constellations. The former heros slightly inspired him, but did little to sooth the knot that was twisting within his stomach. Eventually he decided that the only way to get rid of the tight ball of stress and fear was to work out, and did so for quite some time. After hours of magic attacks being attacked by other magic attacks followed by fire balls being bludgeoned by his keyblade, Sora was finally exhausted. Though the training did plenty to make the chosen one tired, it did nothing to ease the twisting, writhing knot in the pit of his bowels. Breathing heavily from the attacks upon himself he allowed his blade to disappear and walked to hopefully sleep through the rest of the night. Unfortunately for him, rest would not come so easily. He would have to compete like this...exhausted with worry, and begging the fates to not let his dreams come to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Letting his breath out in a shudder, Sora truly felt the cold start to set in. His muscles ached and his arm hair was freezing, but that didn't stop him from fighting. And oddly, despite the fact that he could barely move, he was sweating.

"I'm g-g-g-g-g-g-g-going to k-k-k-k-k-kill you!" Sora yelled out into the icy air. A barrage of giant ice sickles came flying at him. He blocked one after another after another with his Key Blade. And just when he hesitated, a point of one collided with his head.  
"Argh that hurts!" he screamed. Blood drizzled down his forehead and into his eye. Sora wiped it away with a swipe of his hand. The blow was incredible, but he was still easily coherent enough to continue the battle. He was breathing heavily in the freezing air. The ice that just flew at him made his body colder so that it could barely move, but his hands held a fast grip on his keyblade. He watched as the spiky demon of titanic proportions rear up for another attack."This thing was harder than rumored," Sora said to himself, "that's not fair." Throwing its head back and flinging it forward with its mouth gaping open, a mist covered his vision, and the entire arena. Closing his eyes he heard a very loud !Whoosh!. He opened them in time to react with his sword to a huge ice sickle heading for his body. As he flung it away, he felt a piercing pain rip through his stomach. With an unbelievable amount of weakness, he coughed up blood and whispered,

"That hurt worse though..." He began to fall backward and jerked himself awake. Realizing he sat back up, Sora utterly collapsed himself back onto the bed.

"Unbelievable" he sighed while wiping his face with his hand. Kairi stirred for a moment, then mumbled,

"See Sora...I told you French Toast tastes better with mustard on it..." Sora quirked an eyebrow and suppressed a giggle. He leaned over and kissed Kairi on the forehead, then settled back down into bed himself. Forcing himself to close his burning eyes, he relentlessly attempted to catch some sleep. Yawning wildly, sleep drifted over Sora comfortably, but the rest was short lived as soon after came the dream that had been stealing his sleep for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having been woken up so many times over by his dreams, Sora slept right into the day. This was rather unfortunate for him because only twenty minutes before he was set to compete was when Kairi burst into the room and madly shook him. She loudly giggled at the sight of his half sleep filled face and the string of drool that hung down off of his chin.

"Sora you goof get up, you have to fight Hercules in less than twenty minutes!" The sleep that had only seconds ago held his face in a state of numb was then replaced by panicked excitement as he leapt from the bed to get dressed, the string of drool swinging like a pendulum. Finally pulling on his gloves as the last part of his ensemble he wiped his bottom lip to get rid of the stringy saliva. In all of the excitement he blew directly passed Kairi, which she was rather annoyed about. Realizing this fact he turned about face on one foot, took off at full run to kiss her softly on the lips just to spin 180 degrees again and take off as fast as possible toward the arena. Just as he burst into his entrance hall he heard Phil's voice booming throughout the crowd. Sora was breathing heavily when he heard Hercules's name called. He took a very deep breath and straightened himself. After the crowd has settled down a bit, Phil began his announcement for Sora to come onto the arena floor.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. This battle is the culmination of hours of unending training, and as much blood as there was sweat. These two competitors are the best of the best, and the next to step onto the battle field is your reigning champion!" at this, the crowd became a math equation. Crowd+knowing Sora is about to come out and fightBONKERS. Sora walked out into the arena and the unnerving-ly loud crowd. He smiled and waved at everyone, immediately picking his friends out. He approached Phil and Hercules, still smiling. They both returned the friendly gesture and Phil began to talk to just the two of them.

"Ok boys, this is it, the reason that you are both here. Lets make this a show eh?" he patted them both on the back (as best as he could from his height) and waddled off of the arena grounds. Sora looked up at Hercules who looked down upon Sora, practically beaming.

"One more round eh Sora?" Hercules asked in a light hearted tone.

"One more round Herc" Sora replied in a similar tone. Suddenly Phil's voice rang out again,

"Are you ready?" he yelled. Sora and Hercules took a few steps back, Hercules drawing his sword and shield. Sora held out his right hand, palm facing Hercules, and bright lighted magical particles began to form around his hand and off to the left. In a burst of magical light and energy his Ultima keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora smirked and brought it to his side. Suddenly Phil screamed again,

"FIGHT!" The crowd cheered and the fight was ready to begin. Neither Sora nor Hercules moved right away, and they had both silently decided that they were going to make this a good fight. Before anyone knew what had happened a loud ! Clang! rose out into the air. The competitors swords had met, and were continuously being wrought against each other in a heated sword battle. In a quick maneuver Sora had come from under Hercules and stopped his sword in mid-swing. Sidestepping to the right, he kicked Hercules's left foot out from under him, sending the Son of Zeus scrambling for balance. Sora pushed hard off the ground and swung a mighty blow at Hercules, which was met with and equally fierce swing on his opponents part. Though Hercules was knocked to the ground he was still quite able to continue fighting. Leaping to his feet, he began his own series of swinging attacks at Sora, putting the keyblade master on the defense. In a very bold move Sora swung downward planting Hercules blade into the ground by the tip. In this moment of triumph Sora forgot about his opponents shield, only to be reminded sharply by it being connected to the side of his head. This attack sent Sora flying across the arena. He landed on his back only to slide farther across the floor. Now Hercules had plenty of time to wrench his sword free from the ground. Sora stayed on his back for a moment and regained his bearings. He couldn't believe that he was just knocked across the battle ground, but was incredibly happy that he finally had a challenge. Though he was happy to have a fight he wasn't just going to win without breaking a sweat, he knew that if he didn't take Hercules down quick, this formidable foe was going to be more than just a hand full. Before Hercules even knew what was happening he already had his feet frozen to the floor. He began to chop away at the ice with his sword, and never saw the Strike Raid coming. The first shot hit him in the shoulder, sending him falling backward. Sora caught his blade as it came wildly spinning back to his hand and hurled it powerfully at Hercules again. Contact, this time sending him flying backward, breaking the ice. Sora never saw this as a mistake as he went for the third blow, and the second to last. Right as the keyblade made its approach on Hercules he slammed it hard with his sword sending it right back at Sora even faster than it had been flung at him. Sora had just enough time to utter

"Oops" before being slammed in the chest with his own blade. This attack thoroughly knocked the wind out of him. Sora hit the ground harder than he was hit with the keyblade clanging feet from him. Hercules hit the ground very shortly before this making quite a loud thud himself. The crowd was on their feet at this point cheering wildly for each that they wanted to win (the better half for Sora of course). As he forced his way back onto his feet, Hercules called out to Sora,

"Wow Sora, not even ten minutes into this fight and we are both hurting" Sora smiled at this and nodded in agreement. He had finally caught his breath and made his way to his feet, reaching out for his keyblade with magically returned to his hand.

"Round two?" he called out to Hercules.

"Let's do it!" Hercules answered and leapt into the air. Hercules, the son of a god, is very very strong. Therefore, he jumped, very very high. Sora attempted to join him at this height, however didn't quite make it. Out of frustration he pointed his keyblade in the air toward his opponent and yelled,

"STOP!" Hearing this, Hercules discus tossed his shield hard down toward Sora, and the direction of the spell. The shield froze in mid-air, but Hercules did not. He began his decent and was holding his sword high above his head. The sun was incredibly bright in Sora's eyes, and so he did not see Hercules until the last moment in which he deflected the mighty swing of his sword with his own. They traveled through the air in opposite directions only to push off the ground when they landed and charged each other. Sora did a running flip into a glide, a useful little trick he learned from a certain boy that refuses to grow up. As Hercules came close in Sora spun to the side in the air and pointed his blade right at him.

"Fire!" he yelled as a fire ball shot out like a cannon blast nailing Hercules directly in the middle of the back. He changed the direction of his glide and moved quickly at Hercules, sending another fireball to knock him off balance completely. Just before he fell onto his face, Sora appeared in front of him and drop kicked him backward into the center of the ring. As Hercules stood back up, suddenly a whistling sound came from above them. At just a moment too late they both looked up to see that Sora's stop spell had worn off of Hercules shield, and connected painfully to the forehead of the son of Zeus. The shield bounced off of his skull, and spun Hercules around on one foot, a dazed expression on his face. He fell to the ground with a thud and dust that shouldn't have been there clouded up around him. Sora's jaw was hanging open as if it were disconnected from his head.

"You have got to be kidding me" was all that he could think of to say. After a moment he closed his mouth and decided to finish things. He pointed his keyblade at the spot where Hercules lay, obviously unconscious. A black and purple dome formed around his opponent and Hercules was held fast to the floor. After Phil confirmed this, the crowd went insane. They all began to chant Sora's name in celebration. Reveling in his victory, he noticed Hercules roll over onto his side, sleeping like a baby. Sora thought to himself,

"Yea, this tournament really was a piece of cake." However, somewhere in one of the hallways was a dark, malicious presence.

"Time for the real entertainment" the figure said and disappeared in a sulfuric cloud of fire. Just as Sora was smiling and waving at everyone in celebration himself, the air seemed to drop drastically in temperature. The crowd seemed to notice this as well because they had all begun to look around. The clouds started to darken to a deep purple and every hair on Sora's body stood on end.

"Ph...ph...ph...PHIL" Sora called.

"Yea kid?" Phil replied.

"Get Hercules and everyone _out of here!_" just as Sora finished a white, almost clear, gigantic hand reached up from outside of the tournament walls, freezing every point it came into contact with. As the beast reared it's ugly head, Sora stared in horror and whispered,

"Oh no." Thousands of fans scrambled for the exits, each one miraculously making it eventually. Everyone was running save for Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi, who stood at their place, holding their ground. And in the Underworld itself, Hades was watching the events unfold in a pool held by what looked almost like a bird bath. Cigar in mouth, he lit his own thumb by striking it with a snap of his finger and said aloud,

"Ok my Icy Titanic brother, it's show time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Nough said, REVIEW. Thank you.


End file.
